The Neutral Zone
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: In Washington, more specifically the city known as Spokane, the Winchester's investigate some demon signs. Only to discover that more than just demon's live there peacefully and that there was a second yellow-eyed demon. Takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Rated T because it's Supernatural. No, I haven't abandoned my other stories, if I have the summary will say.


Summary: In Washington, more specifically the city known as Spokane, the Winchester's investigate some demon signs. Only to discover that more than just demon's live there peacefully and that there was a second yellow-eyed demon. Takes place between seasons 2 and 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do, however, have the pleasure of owning the characters I myself have created.

'_Written or thought'_

Chapter 1 The Strange City

The day was a typical one for the Winchester Brothers; they travelled, checked into a cheap motel, Dean started cleaning his weapons, and Sam is busying himself with research trying to find another job. It actually takes a while, because he has to start looking at weather reports, "Hey Dean, I think I may have found another job. Spokane Washington, apparently they've been having thunderstorms more than usual, at least outside of the past seventeen years anyways."

"So, what, another demon?"

"Looks like, just looked at some other things involving that area and there could also be a witch."

"Great, we'll get going in the morning after a good night's rest," Dean stretches as he stands, "And you had better get some sleep, Sammy."

Sam simply rolls his eyes in response, closing his laptop to reassure Dean that he won't keep at it.

xSUPERNATURALx

The next day, before school starts at University High School, a group of students gather together on the stairs leading up to the spare bleachers.

"What is this about?" A brunette, blue eyed, senior yawns.

"You don't watch the news, do you?" A fellow brunette asks, raising an eyebrow in surprising wakefulness.

"Course not, too prejudiced and boring, BBC news on the other hand, is very good for getting accurate information on what's currently happening in America," the other students shake their heads, they meant local news, "What?"

"Someone was killed last night." A busty senior states, making sure her dark brown curly hair is still in its pony-tail.

The first brunette tilts her fedora up and raises her arms in a sign of surrender, "It wasn't me."

"We weren't saying it was, simply that someone turned up dead." The only male points out, sitting very close to the busty brown haired girl.

"Good, because it was probably one of the Djinn."

"Hey! I don't leave my house except for school and books," a greasy-haired female defends, tattoos appearing on her arms.

"Either way," the busty female interrupts, "some Hunters are likely already on their way."

"But this is a neutral area. No one kills, hunter's don't come, it's been this way since Ruth first got us all together." Another brunette, this one holding a couple of books by Erin Hunter and a notebook, states looking everyone in the eye.

"So we have to do our best to blend in. Yes, that includes you,Ruth."

The fedora wearing female pouts, "Fine. I should probably leave actually, they might be the Winchesters." Everyone except the busty female and the male flinch, knowing full well what those two would do to them.

The bell rings and everyone stands, Ruth smirks and nods to each in turn, "See you later, Sita," the busty female, "Dana," the only male who is following behind his partner, Sita, "Becca," the Djinn who is still sitting since she has an extra few minutes, "Aiko," the brunette with the books, "Di," the final brunette, "Be sure to tell the others the news. I have to go suffer through a class and then fake an illness."

xSUPERNATURALx

A few hours later, long after school has gotten out for the day, the Winchesters pull up to the police station in the impala. "So, despite nearly two decades of demon signs, it wasn't until last night that someone actually died suspiciously?" Dean confirms not really believing it.

"Apparently, there are plenty of missing persons but if they ever appeared again they were drowned in the river, not exactly our thing."

"Might be now," Dean climbs out of the Impala, already in his suit.

"Wonder why no one's come here before, despite the signs."

"Guess we'll find out. Hey, I'm Agent Billy Gibbons, this is Agent Frank Beards, we're here about the body brought in last night."

"Oh, well that was quick. Must've been in the area already, right? Oh well, unimportant. I'll take you to the coroner, I'm pretty sure he'll have finished autopsying by now."

"So, uh, what exactly is so strange about it that would make you call for us?" Sam queries, glancing at his brother.

"The guy drowned in the river, obviously as the witnesses saw him fall in and called for help right away. Yet the body is charred beyond recognition, the mandible, heart, and brain are missing, and there are no lasting fingerprints." The coroner answers for the man, as they step into the morgue.

"Well, that's unusual." Dean smiles at Sam in a sarcastic manner.

"Why don't you go investigate the witnesses," Sam suggests, knowing Dean is more likely to get in the way at this point.

Dean doesn't argue and talks their guide into giving him the list as he walks out to the Impala, only to find a fedora wearing woman admiring it. In his flirtatious manner, Dean asks her, "Hey, you like Impala's?"

"Yeah, I just don't appreciate what tends to come with them." She smirks at him as she brushes past, leaving a folded up piece of paper in his hand.

Frowning now, Dean looks after her and opens the paper which says, _'I know who you are.'_

xWITH THE NON-HUMANSx

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Sita, Sita, calm down."

"Calm down. Calm Down? Do you have any idea what kind of stupidity you performed just now?!"

"Of course. It's why I did it. Hold on, I need to call you back in a bit, my humans are coming to my room again. Don't worry about a thing, I'll explain the situation to the Hunter's and they'll leave. You'll see."

"Ruth, don't you hang up on me. Ruth? Ruth!" Sita slams her phone down against her bed, not caring that it slips down to the floor.

"What did she do this time?" Dana asks, leaning against the door to Sita's bedroom.

"She contacted the Hunters that came, and confirmed that it's the Winchesters."

Dana swears softly, "What will we do?"

"You can leave if you want to; I have to finish High-school though."

"Not happening. Besides, I need to finish as well, it's not like I'm a good couple centuries old yet." They kiss briefly and Sita smiles, fingering his wedding ring.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"When I made those vows, I meant every last one of them. That doesn't stop simply because there are Hunters nearby." Dana whispers, brushing his lips against her wedding ring.

Sita smiles, before sighing, "Than we had best prepare for the worst. Call the rest, let them know the Hunters have come, and to be ready for anything."

A/N: END! I was tempted to make it longer, simply because this first chapter is so short, but then I realized I ended it at the perfect time. Basically, commercial break. Considering I actually put my friends into this, I am definitely going to be continuing this one. Expect and update by the end of the month to this time in May. Maybe even sooner!


End file.
